Pascal (Tangled)
Pascal is the tritagonist in the 2010 film Tangled. He is Rapunzel's best friend and confidante. Personality Pascal is a true and loyal friend to Rapunzel. Even though he can't communicate verbally, it is clear that he is one of the driving forces in helping Rapunzel see that she needs to leave the tower. Pascal is constantly cheering her up, rooting her on, and refusing to allow her to take steps backwards. However, even though he cheers her on, he doesn't know much about the outside world either, and despite being just as excited as Rapunzel to experience it, he was originally just as afraid. Since he is a chameleon, he can change color, usually to express his mood with his colors. Being Rapunzel's only companion, Pascal has grown very protective of the lost princess, as seen when they first encounter Flynn Rider, as well as Maximus, and most notably seen during the climatic struggle with Mother Gothel in the end. The chameleon doesn't appear to attach well to those who harm Rapunzel in literally any way, showing no remorse for Gothel when she began aging to death, going as far as to tripping her out the tower entrance. Still, Pascal can be highly affectionate to those who seem worthy enough, as seen when Flynn falls for Rapunzel and vice versa, the chameleon showing sympathy and support of the relationship, despite originally seeing Flynn as only a means to seeing the world. This is seen again through the chameleon's newfound friendship with Maximus in Tangled Ever Afrer. Disney Parks Pascal's likeness can be found in a few places. In Epcot, during the film's promotion, Pascal was seen watching the Rapunzel Tower display in World Showcase. A miniature Pascal statue can be seen near Rapunzel and Flynn Rider meet and greet locations. Pascal is also seen as a part of the Disney Princess decor in Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Pascal and other chameleons like him can be seen hidden throughout the Magic Kingdom Fantasyland's Tangled themed pavilion. Pascal also appears on the Tangled theme float in the Magic Kingdom's Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. Trivia * The name "Pascal" comes from the Latin word "paschalis", which translates as (relating to) Easter. This came from the Hebrew word "pesach", which refers to the Passover. * Pascal is actually based on a real chameleon, owned by one of the workers. The day the directors were trying to find a name, the worker said she named her chameleon Pascal, so they took the name. * During the opening to the movie, when it shows Rapunzel as a little girl in her crib, there is a small plush green chameleon that closely resembles Pascal on the princess's mobile. * It's never explained how Rapunzel obtained Pascal in the first place. * Pascal for some reason is depicted with fixed eye sockets. Actual chameleons have eye sockets completely independent from their skulls and are therefore mobile. * Pascal serves a similar role as being a friend and protective sidekick to Rapunzel as Flit did for Pocahontas Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Film characters Category:Sidekick Category:Male Category:Reptiles Category:Green Category:Tritagonists Category:Mute Category:Brown eyes